This invention relates generally to means for the collection and conversion of solar energy and more particularly to an evacuated lifting device for raising and supporting solar collecting equipment in the stratosphere.
In recent years there has been a keen interest in the utilization of energy radiated from the sun to perform work on this planet. Utilization of solar energy also forms part of the planning in space craft and space laboratories where such energy is readily available.
A distinguishing feature between the solar radiation received on the earth and that available to space vehicles is the attenuation created by the atmosphere upon radiation passing through it. While this attenuation is good in many ways and protects us from harmful space radiation it also decreases substantially the value of solar radiation striking the ground.
To date modest advances made in improving the efficiency of solar receiving and converting units have been limited primarily to improving the energy conversion unit. Even with these advances, however, efficiencies remain distressingly low, to the point of being uneconomical and causing an atmosphere of pessimism about the future of solar energy as a viable replacement for fossil fuel on a global basis.
Although numerous small, experimental solar energy devices and systems have been tried there are no large scale solar converting devices which are able to utilize the highly efficient suns rays above the atmosphere to produce energy on the planet earth.